Nawël
by nyxox
Summary: Une ange qui erre. Un enfant perdu. Une rencontre. Os qui se passe avant Entre ciel et terre.


**Petit O.S inspiré de _Entre ciel et terre_. Elle se situe largement avant le début de l'histoire. Comme d'hab, Mathieu Sommet s'appartient à lui même. Si problème, je vire. **

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu _Entre ciel et terre_, Nawël est un ange/guide qui travaille habituellement au purgatoire. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Nawël sifflotait tout en parcourant les rues. La foule ne la gênait pas, elle était au contraire une occupation passionnante. Les gens ne cherchaient pas à la contourner, lui passant à travers, comme si elle n'existait pas. Nawël s'y était habitué. Au début, elle ne supportait pas leur indifférence. Mais des siècles étaient passés depuis. Et puis, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait eu des ennuis avec son corps de fillette. On l'aurait trainée au poste de police à la recherche de ses parents. La galère, en somme.<p>

Au milieu du parc, assis à même le sol, un enfant attira son regard. Elle s'en approcha, de sa démarche souple qui donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait. Elle s'accroupit pour être face à son visage et l'observa. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Ses vêtements étaient dans un triste état, couverts de boue et de déchirures. La peau du petit était noire et Nawël songea qu'il aurait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'huile de coude pour qu'il retrouve un teint de porcelaine.

L'enfant dévisageait la petite blonde avec un air choqué. Elle était passée à travers les adultes. Littéralement. Face à ses yeux écarquillés, Nawël fut prise d'un doute. Est-ce qu'il était capable de la voir ? Pour en être certaine, elle approcha sa main du visage noirci. Le gamin recula, effrayé. Elle sourit et déclara.

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Nawël. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?"

L'enfant ne voulait pas répondre, déstabilisé par tant de naturel chez cette fille qui sortait de l'ordinaire. La concernée haussa les épaules, peu découragée par ce comportement.

"Très bien, tu ne veux pas parler, tant pi. Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ainsi."

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, de façon à voir les passants défilés.

"Ils me font penser à un troupeau de moutons, déclara-t-elle sans savoir si son interlocuteur l'écoutait. À courir partout, dans la même direction, et ce, toujours dans le même but. Des moutons qui peuvent revêtir la peau d'un loup dès que l'un d'eux sort du troupeau."

Elle se reconcentra sur le gamin. Mis à part une petite étincelle dans ses yeux, rien ne semblait présager qu'il l'écoutait.

"Tu es sorti du troupeau. Et ils t'ont bouffé, visiblement.

-C'est faux, murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Ils ne m'ont pas mangé...

-Ils le feront, affirma-t-elle. »

Nawël vit au loin un papier qui se laissait porter par le vent. D'un signe de la main, le papier vola jusqu'à elle pour atterrir dans sa paume. Elle le plia, joua à fabriquer des origamis puis à les défaire. L'enfant jugea que cette femme, bien que bizarre, n'était pas un danger potentiel pour lui. Il céda donc et finit par lui livrer son nom.

"Mathieu.

-Mathieu quoi ? demanda elle-même si elle avait très bien compris.

-Mathieu. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle."

Nawël lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Dans ce cas, je suis enchantée. Dis-moi, petit, sais-tu ce qui différencie un oiseau d'un mouton ?"

Il secoua la tête, en signe de négation. La blonde plia à nouveau son papier puis le fit disparaître au creux de ses mains. Quand elle les rouvrit, un oiseau bien réel s'envola sous les yeux surpris du gamin.

"La liberté, répondit-elle en fixant l'animal qui s'éloignait. Les oiseaux sont libres. Toujours. Ils peuvent aller où bon leur semble, quand ils le désirent.

-Ils sont chanceux, répondit-il envieux. »

Nawël rit. Puis son attention se fixa sur des ombres présentes derrière l'enfant. Des démons le pourchassaient ? Alors qu'il était si jeune ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'enfant. Non. Ce n'était pas des démons. Les ombres semblaient avoir la même aura que ce gamin. Mathieu était différent. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il pouvait la voir. La petite rouvrit ses paupières, tournant sa tête vers son nouveau compagnon.

« Tu es un oiseau, Mathieu, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. N'utilise pas tes pattes. Déploie tes ailes et envole-toi."

L'enfant semblait perdu. La blonde se releva. Tant pis. Il comprendrait plus tard. Dans quelques années. Au loin, elle vit une femme paniquée. Surement la mère de Mathieu. Nawël était curieuse de savoir ce que deviendrait cet étrange garçon. Comment développerait-il ses ombres ?

Sans un au revoir, alors que la femme se dirigeait vers le gamin en courant, elle s'éloigna et disparue. L'enfant resta songeur, se demandant si toute cette conversation n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Des bras le serrèrent brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

« Mon Dieu Mathieu ! Mais ça ne va pas de te sauver ainsi ! Après t'être battu avec tes camarades en plus ! Ta maîtresse est furieuse ! Et tu as idée de ce qui aurait pu… »

Il ignora le reste des paroles de sa mère. Un oiseau, hein ? La liberté ? Ça lui semblait chouette. Vraiment. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de refouler les voix de plus en plus présentes dans sa tête.

La liberté…

Oui.

Cela lui faisait diablement envie.


End file.
